1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to portable article transporting devices and in particular transporting devices directed to carrying sports equipment such as golf clubs and golf balls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art transporting devices such as those adapted to carry a smaller than usual number of golf clubs have merely provided devices which are essentially miniaturized golf bags. These portable devices generally have been unable to assume a free standing position and must be laid on the ground whenever the golf clubs are used and when the bag is stored. The present invention provides a portable transporting device having a pointed stake portion which provides for free standing of the carrier, for instance on a fairway. Additionally, the device includes horizontally extending stabilizing legs which permit the carrier to be positioned in a leaning manner against a building, tree or other similar support. This article carrying device is adapted for example, to carry a fewer number of golf clubs then are generally carried on an eighteen hole golf course and is therefore more particularly suited for use on shorter par three courses.